


Grief And Healing

by JenSpinner



Series: Supernatural/The Originals [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angels, Book of the Damned, Chuck is God, Death, Demons, Fighting, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel, Love, M/M, Magic, Sex, Smut, Temporary Character Death, The Hollow - Freeform, This work is Grammarly checked, Vampires, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Dean has just lost Cas, he thinks hunting an Original Vampire will help him cope with the loss, it does just not in the way he ever imaginedFollowing on from season 12 of SupernaturalFollowing on from season 4 of The Originals





	1. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean try's to cope with Castiels death. But the pain is to strong, he needs to hunt, he needs a distraction.

With a flash of light, Castiel was dead. His body flattened to the ground

Dean woke, sitting up straight, sweaty and breathing quickly, he had dreamt of Castiel's death, again. He saw it night after night, it haunted him. His friend Castiel, was gone. Really, he had been more than a friend to Dean though, but Dean had never given in to that side of his feelings, now he cursed himself for not telling Cas just how much he meant to him. He knew Sam was hurting too, but Deans grief was more profound.

Jack, the child of Lucifer was taking up a lot of Sam's time, he was trying to tell him who he was, and help him to choose the right path going forward. He told him all about his mother Kelly who had, had faith that Jack would be good. He was explaining to him about Castiel and how he had helped his mother to stay safe from people who would want to use him for his power. Sam told Jack that he had to choose his own way and he didn't have to let anyone use him. He also explained that he would be there if he ever needed guidance and Jack agreed to stay with Sam and Dean in the Bunker while learning all about the world. Sam was very positive about how Jack was doing but his positivity just annoyed Dean even more. Dean didn't give a shit about this Jack guy, the world was already over, Cas was gone and he seemed to be the only one who had noticed. Even losing his mother through the rip in time, didn't weigh on him as much as losing Cas, he missed her, but if he was honest he was used to her not being around. Cas had been there for nearly a decade, helping him and Sam muddle through one mess after another, they hadn't always seen eye to eye, but they had always been there for each other no matter what.

Dean wouldn't speak to Jack, barely looked at him. He was a walking talking reminder of why Cas wasn't there, he gave his life protecting him and Jack barely seemed to care.

Dean woke up one day around six weeks after Cas had died and declared he was leaving. "Sorry Sam, but I can't stay here. Not right now. I've heard of these 'original' vampires in New Orleans, and I'm headed out there to check it out" Said Dean expecting an argument

"Dean we killed the Alpha Vamp. What do you mean 'Original' Vamp?" Sam asked him frowning slightly

Dean was slightly taken aback that Sam had asked about the case instead of trying to stop him leaving "I don't know, maybe a Vampire on steroids" He said sarcastically "You're not gonna try and talk me out of going?"

"No Dean. Maybe we could come with you?" Said Sam looking at Dean hopefully

"You mean you and Jack. Nah I'm better on my own thanks. I'll call you if I need you though" He said waving Sams offer off and walking towards his room to pack.

He was surprised that Sam had not argued with him about his going alone. 'Maybe he is sick of me moping about' thought Dean 'Or maybe he just knows there is no point. He knows Cas was my best friend.. maybe he is just letting me deal. I know he is hurting from it too, but it's not the same and anyway, he has Jack, his new 'project' to keep him busy. Cas came into our life's - or my death - to save me. He literally went through hell to get me out'

Dean continued to let his thoughts run around his head while he packed a bag and grabbed some vampire books. The pain he had felt since losing Cas was more intense than he wanted to admit, more like losing a lover than a best friend. He woke often from dreams of Cas, sometimes he died, sometimes he'd just left and when he and Dean would meet again in the dreams Cas would be married to a woman, sometimes a man.. And they would be walking their dog and Dean would freeze in the street spotting them, but Cas would just walk past him, not recognising him at all. Those dreams ripped so deeply through Dean it hurt in places he didn't know existed inside of him, he often felt physically sick from the heartache. He usually didn't eat until the late afternoon as his stomach twisted in knots every morning when he woke up from his dream and realized, Cas was in fact - still gone. He usually stuck in his room to avoid Jack, but when he did venture into the bunker, to get something to eat or choose a new book to turn through the pages of but not really read because his mind was so full of regrets and going over every possible way he could have changed things so that Cas wouldn't have died, he'd see Cas standing in the kitchen, or library for a second smiling at him before vanishing into thin air.

When Sam had gone out with Jack to go and get more supplies one afternoon, Dean had found himself in Cas's room. Looking around at how plain it was. There was nothing in there that suggested it even had a previous owner, except the smell. It smelt of Cas. It was odd, it comforted Dean, it smelt - safe. But then whilst he had been looking at the books on Cas's shelf he noticed one that was stuck out ever so slightly, he pulled it out and his breath caught as he read the title. "How to cook the best pie to impress your guests" He opened it and flicked through the pages, noticing a few recipes had been circled. One of them was Cherry pie, Deans favorite...


	2. Looking in from the outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus Mikaelson had left New Orleans, as agreed.

Klaus Mikaelson had left New Orleans, as agreed. He had managed to avoid the overwhelming desire to go back and see his daughter, to keep her safe from The Hollow. He would have died for her if necessary. But he hadn't strayed too far, settling in Elmwood, Louisiana which was almost on the borders of New Orleans. He couldn't see his daughter, but being relatively close by brought him some comfort. If he ever heard she was in trouble he would be close enough to act, close enough to protect her and maybe see her again briefly before once again having to leave her side and take the evil inside himself, away from her. The Hollow had been defeated, but if he remained near her, she may still be at risk from the bit of it that was now trapped inside Klaus.

He had spent his days seeking out powerful witches, trying to find something, anything that would be powerful enough to destroy the Hollow once and for all, so he could finally reunite his family. He did take the time at least once a week to send a painting and a letter to Hope. He missed her so badly, he'd been tortured in the past but being separated from his daughter again was worse than anything he had endured before. He had even asked Alaric to look into it and let him know if he found anything.

Occasionally he would receive a video from Hayley of Hope playing or singing. They always left he feeling proud but sad. He wanted to be there. But he would settle for her being safe and happy, for now. 

One evening after posting Hopes letter and walking down the street looking for a bar he was yet to visit, he saw a witch he had met a few weeks earlier. She was walking along the street towards him and her pace quickened when she saw him, she was wearing a long green dress. She came to a halt in front of him and checked about her wildly as though expecting some past rival to appear at any moment and attack.

"Alright love, whats the matter?" Asked Klaus "Did you find out anything about the Hollow?"

"I haven't yet Klaus, but I do still have that one book I mentioned to you the other day to check" She replied looking around nervously

Klaus raised an eyebrow "Well why haven't you checked it yet?" Klaus tried to keep the demanding tone out of his voice but this book was his best hope of destroying the Hollow and he was growing impatient

"Well sir, there is a slight problem. The book isn't here, it's hidden and it isn't safe for me to go and get it" She said

"I will come with you then, you will be under my protection"

The witch nodded and then leaned towards Klaus speaking softly "There is another problem, sir, there are those that believe I am already dead and for me to pop up suddenly would be very dangerous" Klaus narrowed his eyes "I will gladly help you, if there is something in the book that will allow me to do so, but I have to ask you for something in return, well two things actually"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Naturally, what two things?" 

"I will tell you exactly where the book is, but you must collect it yourself, I can't risk being seen" Klaus looked at her in slight surprise, if this book was truly as powerful as this witch had made it out to be, the last thing he had expected was for her to willingly give up its location. "And secondly, once you are united with your family, I ask to be placed under your family's protection"

Klaus looked even more surprised now. He looked at the witch, her flaming red hair messy around her shoulders, her face pale and her eyes pleading. He thought before he spoke  
"I accept your terms with one additional condition, you have to tell me... Who on earth has you this scared, who have you pissed off enough to willingly align yourself with the Mikaelson's? I have to know before I let you near my family, what we would be taking on, you understand. So come, let's get a drink and you can tell me your story, Rowena"


	3. New Places with Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean see's a familiar face in Elmwood

Dean had been driving for days. He was several hours outside of New Orleans in a place called Elmwood when he pulled over to get some coffee and the biggest burger he could find. He was about to get back in his beautiful chevy impala when he noticed something in the window of a bar in front of him that made him stop, and do a double take.

Flaming red hair. A long green dress. He could only see the back of this woman, but he knew it was Rowena instantly. 'But she's dead? Lucifer killed her' He thought to himself dumbstruck.

He decided to watch from his car to make sure it was her before confronting her. Sipping his coffee and watching the bar window as it started to rain, droplets of water hitting his windscreen and obscuring his view slightly. The heavy patting of rain on his car seeming to keep him company as he waited for this woman to leave the bar so he could try and identify her. Eventually she stood up and walked around her table towards the exit, she pulled out an umbrella in front of face opening it and keeping it tilted in front of her, frustrated Dean cursed and got out of his car, zipping up his jacket as he hurriedly crossed the street to fall in behind the red-haired woman. When he was just a few steps behind her, the woman must have heard him, she stopped suddenly and whipped around to face him.

A look of fear changing to annoyance as she realized who was behind her "Oh great, a Winchester" She said looking at Dean "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? We heard you were dead, Lucifer told..." Rowena shushed him quickly

"Shut up you great flannel loving nitwit" She hissed at him "You don't know who could be listening"

"We have to talk" Said Dean

"Fine, but let's find somewhere more private and less wet, okay?" She said leading Dean further down the street to a motel. Dean ignored his instincts about entering a motel room alone with Rowena, he was too desperate to know how she was alive and what she was doing here of all places, he followed her in and she closed the door behind him.

"Sit," She said pointing to a chair across the room from the bed. Dean looked at her blankly "Oh come on dearie, aren't we past all that I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me blah blah. Just sit down"

Dean sat. Watching her as she quickly checked out of the window that they weren't followed. "How are you alive?" He asked finally

She looked over to him smiling "I'm Rowena, I always have a backup. Lucifer was obviously going to come after me and wasn't going to stop coming until he believed I was dead. So that's what I let him think - I let him believe I was dead. Ha, let him believe he killed me. I use to be in the grand coven - you recall? Well, I was chased away by a few small-minded witches and a few years ago, Fergus gifted me one of my biggest rivals. I had planned on killing her, but that would have been a wee bit boring, don't you think?" Dean rolled his eyes at her "Well anyway - I turned her into a hamster. And when I knew Lucifer was coming for me again I changed her again. This time in to me. She looked like me, spoke like me, I gave her my phone and bags, clothes, the lot and got the bloody hell outta there. She had a bracelet on that stopped her from being able to change back. And I linked up a voodoo doll to her so she had to say what I told her to. Lucifer killed her thinking it was me" Rowena was clearly pleased with own genius as she finished and smirked at Dean.

"And you just left?!" Said Dean "We could have really used your help!"

"What and get myself really killed? For the Winchesters... I think not. Sorry pet, but that's not my style" She said walking with her back to him to go and sit on the edge of the bed

Dean looked at her "Crowley is dead"

Rowena turned around to face him, with a small smile "Oh I doubt that, that little cockroach is just as difficult to kill as I am. Who knows maybe he tricked Lucifer too"

"No, Rowena he is really dead. He killed himself as part of a spell to try and trap Lucifer in this other world. He was done. He didn't want to be king anymore" Said Dean

Rowena scoffed again but turned away from Dean wondering if her son was truly dead, they had hated each other, but she never truly believed he would die first.

"What other world?" She asked suddenly changing the subject

"Lucifers son being born created some kind of tear in space and time and opened up this kind of passage to another world, it was what the world would have looked like if Sam and I hadn't stopped the apocalypse," said Dean

"Oh you mean the one you two started in the first place?" Asked Rowena throwing shade at Dean "How'd it get started in this new world?"

Dean thought for a moment "I don't know actually, we didn't ask"

"Hmm probably another pair of Winchesters screwing things up for everyone in another world," Said Rowena slyly

"So what made you come here anyway?" Asked Dean ignoring her comment

"I was heading for New Orleans, I still have a few friend witches there," She said "But then I heard about some bloody horror show called The Hollow and decided to wait a while to see how that panned out, better than I was expecting actually. Thanks to the Mikaelson's"

"Who?" Dean asked interest peaked "And what is the Hollow?"

"That's the magical equivalent to Lucifer dearie. Even I knew not to get involved with that one. But it's been dealt with, for now" She said

"And the Mikaelson's?" Asked Dean again noticing her avoidance of the question

"None of your concern" She snapped at him, letting him know she knew they were people - or things that Dean would not approve of instantly "Now, your turn..... What are you doing here? What happened to Lucifer? And where's your moose and angel?"

Dean winced at the mention of Cas but answered anyway "Lucifer killed Cas, Sam is busy on another case. Lucifer and our mom got trapped in the other world and I'm here hunting, you happen to have heard of The Original Family of vampires?"

Rowena looked at him taking in everything he said and trying to decide what to react to first "Lucifer... is gone?" She asked eyes wide

"Well yeah in a manner of speaking" Said Dean

"You are not attempting some foolish mission to try and save your mom, are you? Look, Dean, I'm sorry she got herself stuck over there, but this is the fate of the world over one woman's life!"

"You don't care about the world Rowena you just don't want Lucifer to get back here and find you, alive" Said Dean seeing straight through her

"Aye, ok I don't but the fact remains, you would be risking a lot more lives if you tried to save her and brought him back too," She said, and Dean knew she was right

"We don't have the first clue how to open that tear up again anyway," He said bitterly "So have you heard of these vamps or not?"

Rowena looked at him, knowing he was referring to Klaus, with whom she had just aligned herself "I do, they are the ones who stopped The Hollow, you should give them a pass. They did the world a favor there believe me"


	4. The Book of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus's return with the book

Klaus's mission to retrieve the Book of the Damned had been a milk run. He had half expected to be met with sort kind of poorly planned ambush and realized he was almost disappointed when it turned out the witch had spoken the truth to him and there would be no call for killing today. He shook off the feeling as he realized that what he finally held in his hands now may be the answer to reuniting himself with his daughter and suddenly all thoughts of missing violence were forgotten. He looked at the book. It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. Made from human flesh, the crinkled and cracked skin binding the pages together. He wrapped it in a cloth and put it in his leather bag. He checked about him that no one had seen and headed back to his car, purpose in his steps now and for the first time in a long time, real hope that he was on the right path back to his daughter.

He drove back to Elmwood.

*************

 

Dean was still sat talking with Rowena "Give them a pass? Vampires?" He asked in disbelief

"They just took down a force of nature!" Said, Rowena

"They are vampires!" Said Dean

"And I'm a witch and you were a demon? Correct?" Said Rowena looking at the clock

"You have something going with them, don't you?" Said Dean "That's why you want me to leave them alone, since when do vampires and witches work together?"

"Weren't you recently working with the King of hell?" She said "Desperate times, an all that"

"Whats the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing for these vamps and what are they doing for you?" Asked Dean

Rowena thought the truth seemed the best answer "They will protect me and in return, I will attempt to find a way to lift a curse off them" She chose her words carefully not wanting to share too much with Dean

"Lucifer's gone? What do you need protection for?" Asked Dean

"Look, dearie, no offense but you Winchester's have claimed to have gotten rid of Lucifer before, never seems to stick though.. does it? And like I said earlier its always having a backup plan that keeps me alive. I will help these vamps and then if Lucifer returns, I will have some help already on hand, now look I have to get some beauty sleep and you have to bugger off. If you hear any news on Lucifer you can let me know on my new number... which I expect you to save under a different name" Dean agreed and left his mind racing.

Did Rowena really believe these vampires to be her best bet if Lucifer returned... Did she believe that they could beat Lucifer?

**********

Klaus took his bag back to the house he was staying in and hid it in a safe behind one of his own paintings that hung neatly on the wall. He and Rowena had agreed to meet the next afternoon. He checked his phone. No new messages. He looked at the clock, it wasn't even eleven yet. He put his jacket back on and headed out intending to go for a drink and think things over. Wondering whether he should call Hayley to tell her he might have a way of getting rid of the Hollow in his possession, he decided to wait and see what Rowena said the following day. He headed for a club down the street called 'Saints and Sinners', the name amused him so he thought he would go in and have a look. He walked in, the music was loud, there was a smoke machine and flashing disco lights. It was busy, but not packed. He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink, sitting himself on a bar stool and glancing around at all the dancing, drinking and laughing people who for the first time in weeks he had no desire to kill, he was close to an answer on The Hollow, he could feel it. Good things were coming his way.

************

Dean had left Rowena's and realized it was too late to book himself into a room anywhere. Not wanting to spend the night in his car yet, he wandered down the streets and came upon a cleverly named club 'Saints and Sinners', he shrugged to himself and pushed open the door. He stepped inside and headed for the bar... 

 


	5. There, but not there

It's been a few days since Dean had left Sam alone with Jack. And Sam was now starting to worry after not hearing from him, he had been working closely with Jack each day to help him learn more about the world and he was pleased with Jack's progress. He had tried calling Dean to see how he was, only to get through to his voice mail. He frowned at his phone and started to regret not having argued with Dean about Sam and Jack joining him on his trip to New Orleans

Sam had begun to worry what his big brother was really up to after he had now repeatedly tried calling him and got no answer. He supposed to could just be drowning his sorrows in some dingy bar but he worried it was something more than that. That maybe he was in trouble and Sam had no idea where he was only that he was headed towards New Orleans. 'The original vampires' thought Sam and scoffed to himself 'We already killed the alpha vampire what could these original vampires do that we haven't already seen'

Later that day after finishing up a lesson with Jack, he walked in to his bedroom his mind still racing with thoughts of where Dean could be and what could have happened to him he was sure he was getting worked up over nothing but he couldn't help but feel that Dean could be in danger and have no way of contacting him. He tried to push the thought from his mind. Deciding that tomorrow if he still hasn't heard from Dean he would pack a bag and make his own way to New Orleans and search for him

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes he thought for a moment before he spoke out loud to the empty room around him "Er God, or Chuck sorry, if you're listening I know you said you and Amara had things to work out but I am. I could really use some help here with Jack and with Dean. Jack is doing great but I don't know what else I can teach him and then there's Dean, he's been spiraling since Cas died and we lost our mum. I know I haven't prayed for a while and I don't like to just pray and ask for a favor but if you are in the area or earshot I was wondering if you wouldn't mind checking in on Dean and making sure he was ok.. thanks bye. He finished awkwardly

Sam opened his eyes and jumped slightly noticing Jack stood between the gap in his door watching him intently "Jack what are you doing there?" Asked Sam slightly embarrassed

"I'm sorry," said Jack "I just overheard you, your door was open and it occurred to me that I might be able to help you otherwise I wouldn't have just stood there, you're looking for a way to check up on Dean?"

Sam nodded "Yeah I am, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," Said Jack "I'll go and check on him. I can do it now and I won't even have to leave the bunker. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I've been experimenting with some of my powers. I didn't want you to be worried, anyway I can astral project myself anywhere where I want to go no one will know I'm even there. So I can find Dean and he won't know any different"

Sam looked at him with a mixture of admiration and I worry on his face "You've been experimenting with your powers? No problems I hope?"

"No Sam, I swear I would have told you if anything had happened. It's actually been going quite well I've discovered a few little tricks, one of which is this... So do you want me to go and check on Dean? I will need something of his to connect to him"

"Yes, please Jack," Said Sam "What do you need?"

"Anything, an item of clothing or a book that he reads a lot? As long as it belongs to him, I should be able to find a connection and therefore find him" Said, Jack

"Well alright then," Said Sam "I'll go and get a shirt of his" Sam left the room to go and get one of Deans shirts. He returned quickly and passed it back to Jack "How long does it usually take? Just so I know if anything goes wrong?"

"I'll be fine Sam. It doesn't take long. Shouldn't be more than a minute"

Sam nodded and sat down quietly so Jack could concentrate.

Jack closed his eyes holding Dean's shirt in his hands. He flattened his feet against the floor to balance himself. And lent back against the wall for support. He held onto the shirt tightly feeling it through his fingers and imagining Dean wearing it and then just concentrating on Dean, picturing Dean at the forefront of a blurred background and slowly he brought the background in to focus he realised he was stood in a bar and Dean was drinking he looked perfectly healthy, so Jack allowed himself to come back to his body.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Sam "He's in a bar" he laughed "Seriously he's fine, drunk but fine"

Sam roll his eyes imagining his brother drinking himself into a right mess, he then turned back to Jack and said "Thank you. I really appreciate that"

"It's fine, it doesn't make me tired or anything, seriously it's like really easy for me. So I can check on him again in an hour or so if you want to check he isn't in a gutter somewhere?" He laughed

"Best not to, he might have found some company in a couple of hours, it's not something you want to see trust me" Laughed Sam feeling much more relaxed now he knew Dean was alright

 

**************

Later that night, just as Sam was about to fall asleep he heard a familiar voice calling him from the library, Sam rose up out of bed quickly knowing it wasn't Jack and dashed to the library. He froze in the doorway as his eyes fell upon Chuck, and there stood a little way behind Chuck, wearing his immaculate trench coat and smiling at the look of shock on Sam's face was Castiel, alive and in the flesh. Sam darted forward and pulled Cas into a tight hug.

"We need to talk" Said Chuck from behind him 


	6. Mary Mary Quite Contrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in an alternative universe...

Mary and Lucifer had been trapped in the alternative universe by the closing of rip in time and space. It was a grey and dirty world, the air was thick with dust. Lucifer was furious and Mary could do nothing but wait for the inevitable. She believed Lucifer was going to kill her. She tried to stand up, not wanting to die on the ground but Lucifer pushed her down with great ease and snarled at her as though daring her to attempt to stand again.

"Just get on with it" She spat

"Get on with what?" Asked Lucifer "Oh I'm not going to kill you yet. For starters that would be far too easy and then what would I do. I'd be trapped here with nothing to play with. You cost me, my son. You don't get off that easily. Besides no doubt your idiot sons will attempt to rescue you somehow and what good will you be to me, dead. There has to be another way to open that tear again and when they find it, and I can pass back through.. then you can die. Or I'll find it and then you still die"

Weeks had past and Lucifer had made a makeshift shelter from an old shack they had found. Mary was made to sleep on the ground and given barely any food. Lucifer warned her that if she tried to escape he would break both of her legs "You don't need your legs to live" he winked at her. They would argue and occasionally he would beat her leaving her face puffy and bleeding she would spit out the blood, dust herself off and sit up again looking at him in defiance.

"You know," He said one evening after he'd hit her again "I'm starting to like you, you've got more fight in you than Crowley ever had"

She shot him a dirty look and then went back to holding a rag against her face where it was bleeding. She was trapped, in every sense, trapped in this world and trapped with Lucifer. Just waiting to die...

*************** 

Dean entered the bar. He walked through the smoke and past the partygoers dancing and sat down heavily.

"You look like you could use a drink mate," Someone said to him in a smooth English accent

Dean looked up straight into the deep brown eyes of the man who sat across the bar from him and smirked "Oh I could use a lot more than one" he said

Klaus slid a beer down the table towards him, Dean stopped the sliding drink with one hand, lifted it and tipped it towards Klaus in a gesture of thanks before putting the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back as he took a long drink from it. Klaus watching him as he put the bottle back on to the table.

"You seem to have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Said Klaus still watching him "Which I find confusing since I am currently supporting the world's weight myself"

Dean lifted his head again to look at the man talking to him, imagining for a second that it was Castiel who sat opposite him, perhaps that's what made him stand up and approach the man. Holding out his hand "Dean" He said gruffly "Buy you one back?" He said indicating to the beer

"Klaus," Said the man taking Deans hand and shaking it firmly "I was about to switch to something stronger"

Dean looked at the man behind the bar "Two of whatever he orders" He said as he downed the rest of his beer, thinking... He had never been brave enough to tell Cas how he had felt about him, scared of his reaction, scared of Sam's reaction, scared to allow that side of himself to the surface. But here, in this unfamiliar place, with this unfamiliar man, his fear was slowly ebbing away. He could see this man was extremely attractive, his voice was almost a purr. Dean wanted to let go of all his fear and be free, even if only for one night. The barman slid two shots in front of Klaus and Dean and Dean dropped some money on the bar, a lot more than enough "Keep um coming" He said to the barman "To carrying the world" He said lifting his shot towards the man now sitting next to him. Klaus and Deans shot glass's clinked and they both downed the liquid inside them.

The Klaus turned to Dean "So Dean. Tell me, how is it you carry the world?"

Dean looked at Klaus "I lost people, I lost my mother. And Cas..." Said Dean screwing up his face as he downed another shot

Klaus looked at him "Well I'm very sorry to hear that. About your mother and Cas. Was she.." he had started to ask

"He," Said Dean quietly but firmly. Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Was he someone special to you?" Asked Klaus downing another drink himself

"He was, but I never told him that" Said Dean voice full of regret "I had countless opportunities. But I blew it"

Klaus looked at him sympathetically "I to have lost people I care for. I know how it feels to have regrets, eating at you every moment" He said unsure of why he was telling this stranger all this. Maybe it was because this man, like him had walked into this bar to forget someone. Maybe this man like him, had fought hard and failed at the last moment and just wanted a night to be free from the torment, a night to feel something else.. a night to feel carefree, a night to enjoy, a night to feel pleasure and release from the problems that ate away at his very heart.

Dean looked at him and then two the barman "Two more here"

"Cancel that" Said Klaus raising to his feet "We need a proper drink, not this watered down swill. No offense mate" He added to the barman throwing yet more money at him

Dean looked around at Klaus attempting to stand himself, without wobbling. Leaning on the bar and quickly downing his last shot before following Klaus out of the door. That last shot did it. It pushed him over the edge and sobered him up at the same time. And suddenly it was all so beautifully clear. Any fear Dean had, had of exposing his bisexuality had just drowned in a river of cheap whiskey and was gone. He was no longer going to be cautious, he was in no way now just along for the ride, he was hunting, and Klaus was in his sights.

Klaus led him to a large new looking house "Bourbon?" He asked gesturing for Dean to walk towards the house.

"This is your house?" Asked Dean in amazement still allowing Klaus to lead him along "This place is huge, what do you do?"

"I make a lot of money in dealing art," Said Klaus putting his key in the door and turning it, the door opening before him "How about you Dean? Do you have a passion?"

Dean caught on to the very deliberately placed emphasis on the word passion and was glad of it, not only because he would rather not try to come up with a lie on the spot about what he did for his 'job' but also because it was as clear an invitation as Klaus had given him. Klaus removed the key from the door and turned to face Dean. Dean had moved in before he even realized himself what he was doing.

His hands were pushing Klaus back inside his house and one leaving him for a brief second to slam the door behind him. Then rising back up and towards Klaus's face. Dean felt the fear rising from the water like a tide coming towards him, he hesitated briefly.

Klaus sensing his hesitation moved in and their lips met. Dean's first ever kiss with a man, he tried not to think about how he'd always hoped it would be with Castiel. For the first few seconds, he held back, until Klaus bit his lip softly and Dean couldn't hold back any longer. Years of looking at Cas flew before him, he closed his eye's, Cas disappeared. He opened his eyes and was back with Klaus. Kissing him as though he had been waiting for this moment his entire life.

Their lips parted and Klaus smirked cheekily... "So drink?"

"Yeah" Said Dean breathlessly, growing bolder and taking his jacket off as Klaus left the room. He came back with a very expensive looking bottle and two glass's he set them down on the glass side table before removing his own jacket. Then poured Dean a drink and handed it to him, before pouring himself one

Dean took the glass, and emptied it in one large gulp and watched Klaus down his own before moving back towards him.. Klaus dropped his glass and it smashed on the floor but neither of them seemed to notice as they were both now fighting for dominance in a passionate kiss, Dean mildly surprised at strong Klaus was. He eventually gave in and allowed Klaus to push him backward on to the large sofa, Klaus standing above him for only a moment to remove his shirt before allowing himself to fall on to Dean. Biting and kissing his lips. Dean allowed his hands to trace the lines of Klaus's ripped torso before moving towards Klaus's belt buckle and slipping a finger behind it, it popped open and Dean pulled his belt out from the hoops in his jeans and threw it away, the belt crashed into Deans glass which slid backwards off the table and smashed to the floor. Dean now pushed Klaus up and off him and quickly pulled at his own belt, discarding it in the same manner he had with Klaus's. Klaus in the meantime had been unbuttoning Deans shirt and now pulled it down the man's arms in a such a hurry it was as though the shirt had been on fire. Dean took advantage of Klaus's being distracted with throwing his own shirt to the ground, he grabbed Klaus's arms and turned him around in one motion, pushing him against the side of the sofa arm. He held Klaus down with one arm whilst tugging his own pants down with his free hand.

Klaus let out a low moan as Dean entered him from behind, Dean felt all his anger ebb away and allowed the pleasure to take over. He gyrated his hips faster, Klaus's noises indicating that he was doing something right. After another few minutes, he fell forward with a grunt, his sweaty front meeting Klaus's sweaty back in a moment of pure and much-needed release, all the tension leaving his body.

The entangled bodies pulled apart and Dean looked over at Klaus with a satisfied smile, which Klaus returned.


	7. The father of one's father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains things to Sam and Jack

Sam pulls back from Cas and looks around at Chuck.

"I can't believe you actually here, either of you," He said shaking his head but smiling at the same time

"I heard your prayer, Sam. I've been back about a week, in this world I mean. As soon as I heard what had happened to Lucifer, I journeyed back to this world. I believe I have a grandson. I'd like to meet him" Said, Chuck,

"Of course. I will go and get him" said Sam before turning back to Cas and smiling at him "It's good to have you back"

Cas smiled at Sam "It's good to see you, Sam"

Sam walked out of the room and went to Jack's bedroom to wake him. He knocked on the door and after a few moments, it opened.

"Jack there are some people here you should meet" Said Sam a smile breaking across his face

Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes and followed Sam down the hallway to the Library. 

His saw Chuck and Castiel stood there. An expression of shock crossed his face before he spoke "Castiel... I thought you were dead?"

Cas didn't speak as Chuck had stepped forward to address the boy "Hello Jack, my name is Chuck. Do you know who I am?"

"You're God?" Asked Jack eyes wide

"Well, I was going for your Grandfather, but yes I am God" Smiled Chuck

Jack's eyes went from Chuck's face to Sam's as if to question what he had just heard Sam nodded

"Anyway, we need to talk about the rip in space and time and the fact that Lucifer is now trapped over there. When I found out what happened and that Castiel had died I knew I had to come back. Lucifer won't be trapped over there forever. If he doesn't find a way back himself, eventually that other universe will spit him out. I don't know when exactly but he will be back. There were only three beings with the power necessary to cross between worlds and Lucifer is not one of them. Only myself, Amara and Death could do this, now only myself and Amara. Lucifer will be back and he will come for you, Jack. You should know though, your father wasn't always like this he was the most beloved of my children in the beginning, he was strong, determined and that I made the mistake of burdening him with the mark of Cain, will haunt me forever, that is what changed him. Like it did with Dean" He added with a glance at Sam who nodded "Anyway as I say I've been back about a week, my first port of call was the repair and reinvention of Castiel. I know there is a battle ahead of you all concerning Lucifer, so I thought it would be a good idea to have another Arc angel on your team" He pointed indicating to Cas

Cas looked almost bashful as Sam looked at him again shocked "You're an arc Angel now?"

"Yes," Said Cas "My wings are fully repaired and I am stronger than I have ever been"

Sam said, looking at him appropriately impressed "That's amazing"

"That's not all" Said Chuck "I have to leave soon to complete my work on bringing back Balthazar and Gabriel, who I am hoping to convince to join you before I leave again. The world Amara and I are currently living in, is in a bad shape too and I have to go back to help Amara. That's why I wanted to bring Balthazar and Gabriel back as well as Cas to help you, for when Lucifer returns. After our talks during our dealings with Amara. I thought Lucifer might have turned a corner. But once again in my absence, he is back to the same old ways. He can't be trusted. He can't be trapped in another world. There is going to be no going back to the cage, I've learned my lesson when it comes to locking away my problems. But there is no redemption for Lucifer now. You are going to have to put him down once and for all"

Sam looked at Chuck, then to Jack.

Chuck also looked to Jack now "Who your father is now, is my fault, my failure and for that, I'm truly sorry but I can see there is much good in you Jack and I hope that you make the right choice if the time comes when you have to choose"

Jack stood up and looked at him "You don't have to worry about me. As far as I'm concerned Lucifer took advantage of my mother in the disguise of another man and then she was chased, hunted and died giving birth to me. She believed that I would help the world to become a better place and I think this is what she meant. I have no father. Lucifer is just The Devil"

Chuck looked at him sadly "You may not see him as your father, but you still have family Jack"

Jack looked at Castiel and Sam and spoke "I know"

Sam looked at Chuck "You want us to kill Lucifer? Is that even possible?"  

"I'm sure Dean can help you figure that one out," Said Chuck with a sad glance at Castiel that no one seemed to pick up on.

****************** 

A while later, after Chuck had left to continue to work on bringing back Gabriel and Balthazar and after Jack and Cas had hugged awkwardly and Jack had thanked him for having faith in him and protecting his mother.

Cas finally turned to Sam and Said "Chuck told me Dean wouldn't be here, that he has been working on some case in New Orleans. When is he coming back?"


	8. The Secrets We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally reunite but is it too late...

Cas stayed in his old room that night. He was happy to be back. Happy to see Sam and meet Jack properly. He just wished that Dean had been here when he had gotten back. When Chuck had brought him back he had informed Castiel it would be the last time.

"I can't keep coming back here all the time, other worlds need me, I'm going to give you, Gabriel and Balthazar one last reset, all as Arc Angels. I'm going to make sure that Jack is ok. And then I have to go back to Amara. I will check in again in a few weeks to make sure Lucifer is taken care of but that will be the last time for a while, I'm leaving you and Gabriel and Balthazar in charge" He'd said.

Cas moved around his room, taking it all in. He noticed a book open on his desk. Blushing he realized it was the book he had bought when he and Dean had fought, he'd planned to make Dean an apology cherry pie, Dean always seemed to respond better to an apology when there was food or beer involved. Cas knew it must have been Dean who had seen this book. He doubted Sam would have left it out of place, he liked to keep things neat an orderly. Dean was the messy one, adorably messy.

The next morning, Cas, Sam, and Jack were all gathered in the kitchen when Castiel decided to break the silence.

"We should go and get Dean. You realize that your mother will likely come back through to this world with Lucifer and I am sure Dean would want to be here for that and for when we fight Lucifer"

Sam looked at him "Cas, you have no idea what your death did to him. He will want to be here to see you too"

Cas smiled at him as he did he thought he noticed a sly grin on Jack's face.

He looked at him "What?"

"Oh nothing Castiel, I just don't think you realize how much Dean has missed you," He said carefully

But Sam had caught the look from Cas to Jack and awkwardly said "Ok with everything that's happened and everything we still have to do when Lucifer comes back, if anyone needs to get anything off their chest, now would be the time" 

Castiel looked at him "Sam, I.."

"Castiel," Said Jack "It's alright"

Cas faced Jack again "What do you mean?"

Jack huffed "Everyone knows you're in love with Dean"

Sam looked at Cas quickly.

Castiel stood frozen, face burning, the secret he had kept for years had just exploded out into the open. He turned to Sam, who started to laugh

"Ok, ok. I admit I wasn't sure how much more. But I knew you always liked him more than me!" Laughed Sam

"I.." Cas spluttered

Sam turned to Jack "How did you know that though?"

"I channeled my power through Castiel before I was born, I saw some of his thoughts. Mainly how he was protecting my mother, and me. And then a whole bunch of stuff about Dean" He said smirking

"So.. wait does Dean know?" Sam asked Jack

Jack considered for a moment "I've never been inside his mind. I've barely spoken to him, he always avoided me... I think... Now we know why... I reminded him of you" He said turning to Castiel

Guilt crushed at Castiel "I didn't realize he avoided you, Jack"

"It's fine. I guess he knew or felt some kinda way about you too"

Sam shook his head thinking of Dean having kept this a secret from him "He never said anything to me... Did he think I'd judge him? I slept with a demon, who am I to judge?"

"I think it probably has more to do with Cas being a man?" Said Jack

"I'm going to punch him in the face if he thought i'd care about that" Said Sam "I mean most angel's we've met have been major dicks, so I figured maybe that could be why he never said - But Cas, you are different, you're family man" He said slapping an arm around Cass's shoulders "Lets go find Dean, he needs to know you're back"

 

****************

 

Klaus woke and turned to look over at Dean, who was bare-chested beside him. For the first time, Klaus really took in his tattoo. He frowned, he knew that symbol. He slid off the sofa, where they had both passed out and stood up. Dean stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Klaus.

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his head which was pounding from all the whiskey he had consumed the night before

"About ten," Said Klaus pulling his pants on and walking away from Dean "Coffee?"

"That would great, thanks," Said Dean feeling awkward as he pulled up his own pants

Klaus walked out of the room, at vamp speed he went to his small study and pulled out a book on magical symbology, within a matter of moments he had found what he was looking for, the anti-possession symbol. The exact same image that was inked into Deans skin.. 'a coincidence?' he thought 'doubtful'. He vamped back down the stairs to the kitchen and started on the coffee, thinking to himself 'Why does Dean have this tattoo'

Klaus walked back into the living room, Dean was now fully dressed, sat on the sofa waiting for him. Klaus handed him his coffee and sat down on the seat on the other side of the table.

"So Dean, I don't think I asked you last night, what you do for a living?" Said Klaus keeping his voice casual

'Fuck' thought Dean 'I'm too hungover for this' "I.. work freelance, odd jobs for people. Takes me all over"

At that moment the doorbell rang. Dean stood up, as Klaus looking around for his shirt that he had hurried to throw away from him the night before and now couldn't think where it had landed. He looked at Dean "Would you mind answering that while I find my shirt?" He said

"Er sure," Said Dean walking over to the front door as Klaus at last located his shirt and pulled it over his head. Dean put his hand on the doorknob and turned it just as Klaus came up behind him. He pulled the door open, stood side by side with Klaus.

Dean's eyes widen, Klaus heard his heartbeat increase rapidly. Dean stared at the man now in front of him in a daze, seemingly unable to speak or move until finally after what had seemed like years had passed he opened his mouth to stutter "Cas..?"


	9. Three's A Crowd

Dean's thoughts were wild like a storm, it was as though he was trapped in the middle of a raging sea on a small lifeboat, wondering which way to sail to reach calm waters.

On the one hand was Klaus, handsome, new and excitingly dangerous and on the other was Cas

Dean stepped forward and pulled Cas into a hug, he gripped him tightly and almost raised him off his feet.

"You're back?" He asked "How?" He relaxed his grip on Cas taking his hands off his shoulders only as he stepped back

Cas looked at Dean, his blue eyes wide. "Chuck" He said simply, eyeing Klaus for a second before re-focusing on Dean

"Dean.." He said looking back from him to Klaus

"Oh, er. This is Klaus, Klaus.. Castiel" Said Dean his face growing hot

"Your lost Cas?" Asked Klaus pointedly

"Er, yeah" Said Dean

Cas had been looking past Dean and Klaus and through the front door, his eyes skimming the room beyond the hall. He took in the smashed glass on the floor, the rumpled couch and the discarded sofa cushions spotted around the room. He swallowed before forcing himself to look at Dean

"Were you here for the book? Or him?" Cas asked him ignoring Klaus completely now

Dean frowned, Klaus's eyes however shone bright at this hint of danger

"What?" Asked Dean

"Were you here to get the book back? I didn't think you could still connect to it now that you are free of the Mark?" Asked Castiel

"Whoa Cas, I don't know what you're on about, and Klaus is..." He was about to say 'a friend' but Castiel cut him off

"You realize of course that this is Klaus Mikhealson? The original vampire hybrid?"

Once again Dean gawped at Cas and was unable to speak

Klaus on the other hand now stepped forward threateningly "And who might you be, really?"

"I am Castiel, An Arc Angel of the Lord," Said Castiel glaring at Klaus now

Klaus's mouth dropped open in surprise, but he composed himself again quickly. Witches, hunters, werewolves, vampires, ghosts he had encountered them all... But he had never been in the presence of an Angel before. Indeed he wasn't entirely sure he had even believed they were real. He wondered briefly who would be stronger

He turned to Dean "And you, you're a hunter? I saw your tattoo. Were you here to try to kill me?" He asked through gritted teeth

Dean looked at him with a feeling of guilt now topping his overflowing feeling of shock "No, I was here to find out if you were real. The original vampires were just a rumor I'd heard. I didn't know you were you. I was here to find out if the originals existed and make sure you weren't killing people"

"I see. And what do you make of me now Dean? Do you approve of how I spend my evenings?" He asked spitefully

"I didn't know you were a vampire" Said Dean apologetically

Klaus looked at him "Nor I that you were a hunter" He turned to Cas looking furious "If it's the book you seek, I'm afraid you will be leaving disappointed" He said before turning away from them both and slamming his front door, which made Dean jump slightly

He glanced up at Castiel, who was looking down at the ground. He didn't look angry, he looked hurt, disappointed. Cas finally looked up at Dean, meeting his eyes and showing in his own how utterly betrayed he felt before disappearing.

Dean stood fixed to the spot 'What the hell just happened' He thought as he stood there now alone.


	10. The Truth Will Out

Dean was still stood outside Klaus's house, unsure of what to do.

Klaus had been watching from the window, he'd seen Castiel vanish. He looked at Dean, stood there alone. He suddenly felt such unexpected pity for him, he walked to the door wondering as he went why he even cared. He turned the handle and called softly to Dean.

"Dean" Dean turned around to face him "Come here"

Dean obeyed just glad of some direction. He stopped in front of him ready to apologize to Klaus for the scene that had just unfolded but as he looked him in the eyes, he saw Klaus's pupils dilate and felt a calm wash over him.

"Come inside" Said Klaus, Dean followed

"I am going to help you. You are going to tell me the truth and you are going to remain calm" Said Klaus compelling him

"I am going, to tell the truth" Said Dean

"What happened between you and that angel" Asked Klaus

"He died" Said Dean

Klaus raised his eyebrows "He died?"

"Lucifer killed him. He was gone" Said Dean

"Lucifer? As in the devil?" Asked Klaus not expecting that answer at all

"Yes" Said Dean

"How do you feel about him?" Asked Klaus

"I hate him. I want to kill him" Said Dean

"I mean how do you feel about Castiel?" 

"I love him more than anything in the world," Said Dean seeming surprised at the words coming out of his own mouth

Klaus sighed "Do you regret what we did last night?"

"Yes, and no. I felt more free with you last night than I had ever felt before"

Klaus frowned "Was... Was that your first time, last night?" He asked suddenly

"First time with a man" Said Dean wishing he could stop talking

But Klaus looked at him with even more pity now "You had never acted on or spoken of your feelings for Castiel?"

"He was dead. And I regretted never confessing to him how I felt. I didn't want to be afraid of that side of myself again anymore. Somehow, you freed me of my fear last night" Said Dean

Klaus looked at him. Thinking suddenly of Caroline Forbes and his regrets with how he had treated her.

"I understand," He said "You no longer need to answer me truthfully if you do not wish to" He added freeing Dean of his compulsion

Dean stepped back and looked at Klaus "What the hell was that?"

"That was me, helping you to admit to yourself what you really want" Said Klaus "Allow me to tell you what I want Dean, as fun as last night was and as disappointed as I am that this fling has to end so soon, it does have to end. You are in love with Castiel and you should go and find him. You owe me nothing, you were never mine"

Dean looked at Klaus "I didn't want this to end so suddenly either" He said truthfully

"But now Dean, you only want it because it is over. You can't hide from your feelings for Castiel in my bed, as fun as I'm sure that would be. I too, love another. We both needed to feel held again last night. But if Castiel had appeared a day sooner, it would never have happened" Said Klaus

Dean nodded "Thank you," He said sincerely

"About the book he mentioned" Added Klaus as Dean had turned to leave

"Yeah?" Said Dean

"I need it to try and reunite my family. I am sorry I can't give it to you. At least not yet. I have a witch I am meeting later who is going to see if there is any way in the book for me to achieve this. When I have finished with it, you may have it. It holds no value to me apart from trying to bring my family together" Said Klaus

"If you need any help, you can call me," Said Dean and after giving Klaus his number, he left in search of his angel, Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone reading my story. And thank you to the people who have commented and left me a Kudos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my work as much as I'm enjoying writing it. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Who's ready for some Destiel =D


	11. Destiel

Dean closed Klaus's door behind him. Looking around him, trying to think where Cas might go. He decided he would it best to go somewhere to get a shower before looking for Cas. 'Need to wash Klaus off me' He thought to himself guiltily. He returned to his car for a change of clothes, then carrying these with him, he looked for somewhere he could freshen up, he booked into a shabby motel, got a shower and got dressed into his fresh clothes. He looked at his phone. There was a new message from Sammy.

'Dean. Where are you? We are in Elmwood' "Shit" Said Dean out loud. He pressed the call button and waited for Sammy to answer

"Dean?" Came Sams voice

"Where is he?" Asked Dean throwing all pretense out of the window

"You've seen Cas?" Asked Sam excitedly "I wasn't sure he'd found you"

"SAM. Where is he!!?" Asked Dean more forcefully

"I don't know, I've not seen.. hang on... Cas?" Sam cut off as Castiel had clearly just appeared where he was "Dean what happened?"

"Is he there?" Asked Dean

"Yeah but he hasn't said anything," Said Sam

"Ask him to come and talk to me please, I'm at The Grove motel," Said Dean, who then listened as Sam repeated this information

"He nodded," Said, Sam, as Castiel appeared in front of Dean looking stony-faced

"Thanks, Sam, speak to you later," He said hanging up and looking at Cas

"Cas..." Started Dean but Castiel cut him off

"Where is your 'friend'?" He asked putting special emphasis on the word friend

Dean looked at him "Cas. Just listen. You were dead. I was a mess. I came here to get outta my head for a few days and to check out the rumors on these vamps, I had no idea Klaus was one of them. And... I know I've never told you before, but I'm telling you now. I've loved you for nearly nine years. I've just been too arrogant and scared to admit it, but I'm not scared anymore, If you'll have me if you'll let me make you happy, I swear I won't ever disappoint you again. If you had come back a day earlier I wouldn't have even met Klaus, not that I'm blaming you. I just mean I would have wanted you to be my first, my last. But last night I decided I didn't want to be afraid of who I am anymore. And I did that because I regretted being to scared for all those years, to admit to myself, that i was completely and wholeheartedly in love, with you"

Castiel had stood in silence listening to Deans every word with complete attention. When Dean had finally finished

"I love you too Dean. And I know I had no right to behave as I did earlier. You believed I was still dead, but I was just... so looking forward to seeing you and then to walk in on the scene I did..." Dean hardly heard anything after Cas had said 'I love you too' an amazing sense of relief had washed over him and he was grinning at Castiel like an idiot.

He walked over to him and hugged him. But they had never hugged quite like this before, it lasted longer than any time he had hugged anyone before. "I am so glad your back, and I am so sorry if I hurt you," Said Dean still holding his angel tightly.

Castiel leaned his head back so he could look at Dean. Dean lifted his head off Cas's shoulder and moved it slowly so he now faced Castiel. Their noses were almost touching, Dean could smell Castiel and felt that safe feeling again, that he'd gotten when he had been in his room at the bunker. He could feel Cas's fingers gripping into his back. He looked at Cas's lips like he had a thousand times before in secret. But this time instead of hiding or ignoring his inner desires, he closed his eyes and pulled Cas to him so that their lips met, finally. After years of wanting it, he was kissing Castiel.


	12. There's No Place Like Hell

They were suddenly whirling through space everything was blurred, crashing into each other as they landed with a thump on the wet grass outside the house where Jack had been born.

Lucifer stood up quickly "We're back," He said smiling "We are really back! What did you do?" He said rounding on Mary who was just standing up herself.

"Nothing, If it was me I'd have left you there to rot!" She spat back at him

"Good point," Said Lucifer dismissing her tone, but seeming to think on her words for a second "Come on," He said grabbing her arm and marching her towards the house. They went inside, it looked like nobody had been there in weeks.

"JACK!" Shouted Lucifer after seeing the name painted on the wall and realizing that was his son's name. "Where is he?" He asked Mary fiercely

"I've been with you this entire time," Said Mary looking at him

"Yes and hasn't it just been a blast. Truly, Mary, I should thank you for keeping the boredom at bay, but now we're back and I have to find my son, I don't need you slowing me down" Said Lucifer looking at her, adding as he turned away "Time to ditch the bitch"

Mary looked at him, bracing herself. He grabbed her arm and suddenly they were in a dark chamber, lite by fire torches. He pulled her roughly by the arm and forced her to walk forward and out of the room through the stone entrance, echoes of souls in pain could be heard reverberating off the corridor walls. Stray demons ran away when they saw Lucifer coming towards them. The smell of burnt flesh filled Mary's nostrils and she prayed she wasn't where she thought she was.

Lucifer seemed to read her thoughts as stopped in front of an ancient looking door. He pulled it open and as he shoved her through he said "There's no place like Hell" grinning wickedly. 

Mary's heart was beating so hard, her breathing had quickened, she was shaking though it was sweltering hot as they descended down into the darkness, the occasional fire torch granting her limited vision.

Lucifer stopped a few feet away from another door "You know Mary, I truly believed once we got back. That'd I just kill you and be done with it. But I just can't bring myself to. So I came up with something better. You see, behind that door... is my cage"

Mary looked at him shaking harder than ever. He smiled as he pushed open the door. A sudden flash of light surprised so much she let out an involuntary yelp. It was lightning, as her eyes adjusted, she could see a cage hanging by large iron chains in the middle of what should have been a room bit instead seemed to be endless space, endless stormy night sky, the lightning flashed again.

Lucifer looked at her "Oh you'll get used to that. I'm sure it will annoy you for a while. But then you'll just be glad of something that breaks up the endless nothingness" He sneered "Sam was" Mary looked at him. "Oh, you didn't know? Sam and I spent a fair bit of time together in here, I'm surprised he didn't tell you, we were practically bestie's at one point. Anyway in the spirit of leaving people to rot.." He waved an arm at the cage "Welcome home"

He walked up to the cage, seeming to walk through the air. As he neared it, Mary noticed to her horror a pair of red glowing eyes watching through a gap in the cage. Lucifer smiled towards the eyes "Brother, it has been too long. I think maybe now you have had a taste of the joys of the cage, you may understand why I wanted out, why I wanted revenge against those who wronged me? I mean, weren't you following Daddy's plan? Weren't you the obedient son, and yet you still rot here, no rescue came for you. Unjust no?" Said Lucifer while the red eyes watched him

"Lucifer. Let me out"

"I will, brother. If you swear your allegiance to me and help me find my son, your nephew"

"I do"

"Very well," Said Lucifer gleefully clapping his hands together in a child-like fashion. Lucifer opened the cage door. And turning to Mary he said, "Isn't it odd that I would be able to open this door so easily from the outside with no key or password or ridiculous red headed witch?" He held out his hand and Mary glided over the nothingness towards him, landing her throat in his tight grip. He held out his hand towards the red-eyed man who accepted it and he pulled him up while tightening his grip on Mary with a final squeeze before throwing her into the cage. The red-eyed man paid her no notice.

He fell into Lucifer's arms and held him "Thank you Lucifer"

"You're very welcome Micheal"


	13. Pie is Love

Dean awoke the next morning, still in his boxes. Expecting Castiel to be lying next to him. He wasn't there. He looked around the room. He wasn't there. Dean sat up and called for him sleepily.

"Cas?" There was no reply. Dean confused got up and went to the bathroom. He showered quickly and then with just a towel around his waist he walked back into the bedroom of the motel. The nicest smell greeted him, as he looked up to see Castiel stood there holding a brown paper bag smiling at him.

"Good morning," Said Castiel smiling at him

"Hey, I was wondering where you went. Everything ok?" Asked Dean relieved that Cas was still there

"Better," Said Cas "I got you some breakfast" He handed Dean the best smelling coffee, Dean looked at the cup realizing the writing on it was Italian.

"Err, Cas. Where did you get this?"

Cas smiled, clearly pleased with himself "Sant' Eustachio il Caffe, in Rome. The newspaper is from a shop there too, sorry I forgot you wouldn't be able to read it"

Dean looked at the paper Cas was holding out 'Il Messaggero' Cas said its called "The Messenger"

Dean looked up at him smiling "You brought me coffee from Italy and got me a paper called The Messenger?" He laughed "The messenger from a messenger of God??"

Castiel grinned "Also, this.. from Premier Pie Shop in Atlanta," He said picking out a cardboard box and handing it to Dean after he'd set his coffee down on the side table. Dean took the box from Cas.

"Pie?" Asked Dean looking excitedly from the box to Castiel

"Apparently it is one of the best pie shops in America," Said Castiel

Dean opened the box and there was a large slice of wonderful, freshly made Cherry pie in it, on the inside of the lid was the printed shop motto 'Pie is Love'.

Dean looked back up at Cas "This is amazing Cas. I don't even know what to say" Dean set the box on the table and approached Castiel "Thank you," He said kissing him.  
As they broke apart Dean smirked and said "I could get used to this"

"The pie?" Laughed Cas

"Being with you," Said Dean "But the pie doesn't hurt either" He added winking at him and sitting back on the bed he picked up his coffee and tried a sip

"Wow, that's really great coffee" He looked at Cas "I can't believe you went to Italy to get me a coffee"

"My wings are fully restored now, so it didn't take very long. And I just wanted to this morning to be special" Said Cas blushing "Dean I hope you understand why I didn't want to.. to.. last night"

Dean nodded at him with a mouth full of pie.

"It felt weird after you had stayed at Klaus's house only the night before" Dean continues to nod "Today is like our official first day"

Dean finished the mouthful of pie and looked at Cas "I understand Cas, and you're right. I'm just happy you're here, there's no rush for that other stuff"

"Really?" Said Castiel looking with his head slightly tilted at Dean still moist from his shower and wrapped in just a towel "I don't know about that Dean"

Dean who had been tonguing a piece of pie from between his teeth looked up at Castiel in surprise, seeing Cas looking at his towel, he blushed. He removed the pie box from his lap and put it next to his Italian coffee on the bedside table. Then looked back up to Cas smiling cheekily.

"You sure?" Asked Dean

Castiel looked at him "I think we have waited long enough. We shouldn't let a little thing like me dying and you sleeping with a hybrid vampire get in the way" He smiled at Dean who watched as he began to pull his trench coat off

Dean stood up slowly as Castiel threw his trench coat on to a chair, he pulled lose his tie and tossed that on top of his coat. Dean took a nervous step towards him. With Klaus, he had been drunk, and although Klaus seemed like a nice enough bloke, he hadn't really meant anything to him. But this was Castiel and Dean was sober. He swallowed, and licked his lips slightly before stopping Castiel's hands in his own, unbuttoning Cas's shirt himself whilst looking longingly in those brilliant blue eyes. Castiel staring back. As Dean pulled the two sides of Cas's shirt apart his hands slid under the fabric and touched Castiel's skin. Cas had laid in bed with him the night before, but they had both kept their boxers on. This was different, this was leading somewhere. Cas's chest was smooth and Dean pulled him close to him and kissed him. Cas kissed back. For a while, they stayed stood, hugging and kissing, until Dean felt Cas's desire rise and poke against him.

Cas, lost in the lush lips of Dean Winchester pushed him backward and back down on to the bed. Himself falling next to him. A hand that had risen to Deans face now slowly tracing down his neck, down his chest, past his nipple and down, down, to that towel... He didn't pull it away instead, choosing to find the slit where the sides crossed over and run his hand between them, Dean slightly quivering as he did so. Finally finding his target and taking it into his hand as Dean let out a slight gasp...


	14. How Do You Solve A Problem Like The Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Rowena's plan

Klaus had watched Dean leave. Feeling strangely fond of his latest lover. He went to take a shower before going to meet with Rowena and give her the book. He dressed, collected the book and left for the meeting with Rowena at her motel. He'd been surprised when she had called and told him to meet her there.

He walked thinking of the Angel Castiel, he had known about the book. How?

He knocked on her door and waited, the curtains moved. She was looking through them and nodded. He heard the door unlock and he walked in.

"I have the book," He said handing it to her "You look even jumpier than yesterday," He said looking at her

"Aye, well I ran into Dean Winchester yesterday" Klaus raised his eyebrows 

"The hunter?" He asked

"Aye, you've heard of him then?" She asked

Klaus's lip curled almost revealing a smile "Something like that, go on"

"Well he was here looking for you, asking if I knew you," She said

"By name?" Asked Klaus frowning

"No, no, he was just looking for some Original vampire family and asked if I had heard of them! Well I told him, your family had just taken down a force of nature and he should let you be" Said Rowena hoping this would please Klaus

"And? What did he say?" Said Klaus

"Well I got the impression he wanted to make sure of.. of your feeding habits himself," Said Rowena

Klaus smiled "Yes, that's basically what he said to me this morning"

"He found you!?" Said Rowena shocked

"More like I found him," Said Klaus "And his angel"

"His angel?" Asked Rowena "You can't mean Castiel? He told me he was dead"

"Apparently his return was as much as a surprise to Dean as it is now to you, he mentioned someone called Chuck.. although I never asked who that was"

Rowena started at him "Chuck is back!?"

"I don't know, just that Chuck helped Castiel in some way. I've never met an Arc Angel before" Said Klaus

"Castiel is an Arc Angel!" Said Rowena almost laughing "Chuck must have remade him" noticing the look on Klaus's face she added "Chuck is God. You know how I told you someone had killed me and I'd come back and he would be after me again. That was Lucifer" She explained

"You failed to mention that you had made enemies with The Devil when we entered into our arrangement Rowena" Said Klaus crossly

"Dean told me he is gone anyway, trapped in some other world," Said Rowena thinking "But if Chuck has brought back Castiel as an Arc Angel..." She frowned, trailing off "Anyway let's look at the book and see if we can rid your family of The Hollow"

Klaus had been thinking of everything Rowena had said: "So God's name is Chuck?" He asked almost giggling in disbelief

"I know it doesn't exactly strike fear into you when you hear it, but I've met him. He is the real deal" Said Rowena remembering when she and God had shared story's over a cup of tea.

"Anyway, the book" She pulled out a chair next to the small motel room desk and put the book down, opening it she began to skim through the pages "This is all coded you see, and a friend of Dean and Sam's broke it, since then I have tried to learn how to read it without the code, making myself invaluable to anyone who needs the book. Let's see if I remember this"

Klaus sat on the bed and let her work in peace thinking of God, Lucifer, Castiel and Dean... Finally breaking the silence to ask

"Who is Sam?"

Rowena looked around "Deans younger brother. A giant moose"

Klaus laughed "I see"

Sometime later Rowena let out a very excited "GOT IT" Klaus quickly got off the bed and stood beside Rowena looking at the book over her shoulder

"It says here about The Hollow, It can be destroyed. But the spell is unlike any I have ever seen or attempted before, whoever performs it would need to be incredibly powerful and channel the power of three immortal beings. The Hollow has to be in a host, grounded so to say and this spell would annihilate both The Hollow and the host" She turned to look at him "Isn't it spilt between you and your siblings at the moment?" He nodded "Well we would have to transfer it to someone else"

"I can't see there being many volunteers for that" Said Klaus thinking

"We need to get your family back together. I know exactly what to do" Said Rowena standing up an idea forming in her mind that would solve all her problems, indeed, all everyone's problem "We are going to put The Hollow in Lucifer!"


	15. Assembling the troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus calls Dean

Klaus and Rowena had gone over the plan a few times, working through the details. They knew they would have to involve the Winchester's if only to see if Lucifer was indeed coming back. Eventually, Klaus had agreed with her. He knew it would be risky, but if they could pull it off the would be ridding the world of Lucifer and The Hollow and that would have to count for something in terms of redemption for him. He had left her motel room and called Hayley. He had informed her to get in touch with his siblings and to locate Marcel so that he could give Elijah his memory's back when the time came.

Hayley sounded dubious but didn't argue. "I'll get in touch with them. Do you want to speak to Freya? She is here"

"Put her on" Said Klaus

"Hello Klaus"

"Sister," Said Klaus smiling at the sound of her voice "How are you? How is Hope?"

"I'm alright, Hope is doing well. She misses you" Replied Freya

"Tell her I miss her too and I will not rest until I find a way to return to her," Said Klaus "Now, I have a difficult spell here a witch is looking in to for me, but you know I trust you more than anyone in matters of magic. I could use your help, if you're free, as soon as possible"

"Of course, text me your address and I be there as soon as I can" Said Freya before hanging up

It was now dinner time. He'd spent the morning rounding up the ingredients, Rowena had said they would need. He's got plenty of everything that they needed, knowing that in the past being unprepared had always cost them dearly. This time he thought, I will try and be as prepared as possible. Then thinking of Dean, one more call to make. He punched in the number Rowena had given him and pressed call.

"Hello" Came Dean's voice

*****************

Dean and Cas had returned to the motel where Jack and Sam were mid-morning. Dean throwing Sam the 'Shut up Sam' face when he asked if they had "Kissed and made up?" And Cas just blushing.

They were all packing up to go home. They had talked for a couple of hours of Chuck and Lucifer, Jack, Cas and Sam filling Dean in on everything he had said.

Dean just saying quietly "So mom, could come back too?" Deciding at that moment to head back and that they would all just drive back with Dean. Instead of Castiel 'zapping' them home. Castiel had disappeared to get road snacks and that's when Dean's phone had buzzed with an unknown number flashing across his screen.

 

*****************

"Dean its Klaus" Said Klaus

"Er hey" Said Dean obviously confused as to way Klaus was calling him

"I believe you know Rowena?"

Dean rolled his eyes thinking 'What now' but saying "Yeah I know her, why?"

"Well she seems to think that Lucifer could come back, is that right?" Asked Klaus

"Well yeah actually, I was going to call her later. According to Chuck.. you know who Chuck is?"

"Yes I've been brought up to speed" Said Klaus "Go on"

"According to Chuck, Lucifer will be spat out of that other world. He doesn't know how long, but yeah. He is coming back at some point"

"So Rowena was right. Ok Dean I think you and your brother should come and meet with us this evening. Rowena has a plan and if it works. It will solve all of our problems" Said Klaus

"We will all come" Said Dean looking at Jack and Castiel who had just re entered the room "Where'd you wanna meet, Klaus?" Dean said his name so that Cas would know who he was talking to and that he wasn't hiding it from him. Castiel still pulled his face.

"Come to my house, it's private" Said Klaus

Dean really wished he'd picked anywhere other than the scene of their lustful encounter, Cas would not like this "What time? And whats this plan?"

"Say 8. We kill two birds with one stone. Explain later" Said Klaus hanging up

Castiel looked at Dean "What does HE want now?"


	16. The Originals head home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Originals return to New Orleans for Klaus and Rowena's plan

Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard had been making up for lost time, after leaving New Orleans, finally free to be together they had traveled the world. Staying in the best hotels, lying on beaches and seeing the best sights the world has to offer. Rebekah felt as her whole life had been leading up to this, her time with Marcel had been the best few months of her life and although she missed her siblings and niece, she was happy.

She had received a text from Freya that morning. 'Klaus has a way to defeat The Hollow. Can you and Marcel get Elijah and come home?'

"Bloody hell," She said out loud sitting up in their four-poster hotel bed

"What is it?" Asked Marcel who had been lay next to her, but rose to her side as she spoke

"Nicklaus - He found a way to defeat The Hollow," She said looking around at him

Marcel rolled his eye and flopped his body back on to the bed.

"I know what you're thinking, but Klaus is trying to get back to Hope. If I can help him do that I have to try" Said looking at him "It doesn't mean we have to stay there when its done"

Marcel looked at her "We help Klaus, then we're gone again?"

"Yes. After I see my niece too" Said Rebekah smiling at the thought of Hope

"If that's the deal.. then I'm in. We have to give Elijah his memory's back and only I can do that" Said Marcel

Rebekah's phone beeped again with another text this time from Klaus. 'Elijah - Manosque, France'

Rebekah looked at Marcel and getting up and out of bed they began to dress and get their things together to leave for France

 

*******************

Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire were celebrating their engagement when his phone buzzed.

'Klaus has a way to defeat The Hollow. Can you come home asap?' He looked at the message and huffed to Divina "Always and forever mithered by my siblings"

Divina looked at him sadly "Do you have to go?"

"If I didn't and that meant Klaus couldn't get back to Hope, he'd turn up here soon enough and drag me back anyway love" Said Kol

Divina nodded "That's probably true if you see Josh, will you tell him I miss him"

Kol looked at her "You could come? If you wanted?"

"No, I'm sorry, I understand why you have to go back, I just can't go back there again. Just hurry back ok?"

"I will love" Said Kol kissing her gently on the forehead

 

********************

 

Hayley was packing up Hope's suitcase, nervous that she would be reunited with Elijah soon. Upon hearing Klaus's plan from Freya she had asked Vincent to take Hope away from the danger zone.

"Take her to Disneyland and keep her safe" She had asked him handing her two plane tickets and a wad of money

"Hayley I will take her, but you know she will probably be looking after me? That's one strong little girl you have there. I hope whatever this is your attempting, works" Said Vincent kindly

"Thank you," She said as she finished packing some of Hopes clothes away.

As Hope and Vincent pulled away in a taxi headed for the airport Hayley saw Hope look back through the taxi window and she kissed two of her fingers and waved them at her

 

*******************

Rebekah and Marcel landed in France later that day and headed for the bar where Klaus had told the what Elijah had worked in when he had passed by checking on his brother.

They had found the bar with ease and Rebekah had spotted Elijah playing the piano, she watched him for a moment

"He seems at peace," She said to Marcel with nodded "It seems suddenly harder to give him his memory's back of everything that has happened, seeing him like this.."

"Elijah would want to help if there was a way to" Said Marcel

"He would" Agreed Rebekah, they allowed him to finish his piece before they approached him

Elijah looked up at the them "Hello, can I help you?"

Rebekah looked at Marcel. Marcel locked eyes with Elijah and said "Remember"

Elijah suddenly had flashes of his entire life, the Always and Forever pact, Hayley, Klaus, everything came flooding back

"Rebekah?" He said looking at her in a whole new way. He stood up and pulled her into a hug

"Elijah, you play beautifully," She said kindly "But your family needs you to come home now"


	17. The Boys Are Back In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael head to New Orleans

After hearing Klaus, Freya and Rowena explain all about The Hollow and how if they could destroy it whilst it was in Lucifer, that would destroy him too. Jack, Sam, Cas, and Dean had agreed to go to New Orleans with them to meet Klaus's other siblings and get ready to take on Lucifer. Freya had gone over the spell with Rowena and had agreed it would work. Indeed the two witches had seemed to hit it off instantly, nattering away about spells and hexes they had performed in the past and how this one was unlike anything either of them had performed before.

"You do know you will be the bait?" Klaus had asked Jack who nodded

"I am happy to help in any way I can, for my mother," Said Jack firmly

Klaus looked at him, feeling something of a mix of admiration and pity for him "I killed my father. He was a cruel man. I can only imagine what you have been through. I hope you get your revenge"

Castiel whilst having to admit that it was a good plan, wasn't happy to be seeing Klaus again. Dean could feel the tension radiating from him and in an effort to reassure him, stayed by his side, stride for stride as they headed to the Impala to begin the drive to the French Quarter in New Orleans, following behind Klaus, Rowena, and Freya in Klaus's black SUV. Dean had resisted the urge to compliment Klaus's car too.

***************

 

Lucifer and Michael had left the cage room. Climbed by up the stairs, Lucifer supporting Michael as they went to the room where Crowley had sat on his throne and found a couple of demons in there.

"You," Said Lucifer to one of the demons who turned to face them "Who's in charge here now?"

The demon looked at him blankly for a few seconds and then spoke "You, my lord"

"Good answer," Said Lucifer "Go and locate my son, Jack and then come back here, don't let him or anybody he is with, see you"

Lucifer sat Michael in Crowley's old throne and looked at him "Well your gonna be no fun for at least a couple of days" He placed his hand on his brothers head and a bright light shone from his palm as he attempted to relieve some of Michael's pain and start healing him.

"Thank you brother," Said Michael "What made you come back?"

"Well a few things, did you know for instance that last year good old Dad came back?" Michael shook his head "I didn't think so, well he came back because Amara was back and there was this whole drama and then when it was sorted he left - again. So I wanted you to know that he came back and still left you in there. Like he had done me, we're the same. We both loved him, and he has now wronged us both, me twice. Anyway, I thought it was time you got out as if I came back and left you in there it would make me no better than him. Also, I killed Crowley, so I thought we could rule together, Me and my son in Heaven and you as King of Hell, rather than being a prisoner?"

Michael looked at him. "He really left me in there?"

Lucifer pouted and nodded "He did brother, he could have got you out last year... but didn't"

"Then I have no command to follow but my own. I will be King of Hell, and we shall rule side by side, brother. I have no desire to return to heaven now as it is anyway - they have all forsaken me"

"Oh goody" clapped Lucifer then added looking at Crowley's throne "We'll replace that too. Crowley had awful taste. I'll heal you up and in a few days you'll be fighting fit"

 

******************

Two weeks after Chuck and Cas had appeared to Sam and Jack...

Balthazar and Gabriel were walking through the streets of New Orleans having just been brought back by Chuck and given their mission.

"Don't you find it astounding that daddy dearest only brought us back when there was work to do? Couldn't have just brought us back because he missed us?" Said, Balthazar,

"Oh quit whining" Said Gabriel "You got an upgrade, Arc Angel Balthazar and what did I get? A telling off.. Why didn't you help with Lucifer sooner Gabriel, Why did you kill Dean Winchester a hundred times Gabriel? Dad's lost his sense of humor" Moaned Gabriel

"That's true," Said Balthazar casually "You did have some creative ways of killing Dean Winchester" He added now almost chuckling "I find your work most entertaining Gabe"

"See! Thank you! No one appreciates's the arts anymore, Sam was all like (Puts on whiny voice) Stop killing my brother and Castiel... " Said, Gabe

"Hmmm Castiel killed me, so I doubt whatever his offenses were to you Gabe that they quite measure up to that"

"True Balty" Said Gabe "I'm sure he didn't really know what he was doing"

"I still died" Said Balthazar calmly

"You going to be alright, working with him," Asked Gabe

"I'm going to make him sweat for a while, but it's Castiel. He just has to tilt his puppy face head and I can't stay mad at him. However much he deserves it" Said Balthazar laughing "But if he doesn't apologize within the first hour of reuniting - I may take a leaf out of your book where our young Dean Winchester is concerned.."

Gabe laughed "The best was Sam trying to save him and killing him, himself with an ax by accident - classic" Balthazar laughed with Gabriel as they stopped in front of The Mikaelson Manor

"Well, here we go again," Said, Balthazar, as they walked in through the open archway

 


	18. Preparing The Hollow

Balthazar and Gabriel had walked through the Archway, the sight that greeted had them was one that - provided any of them survived taking on Lucifer and The Hollow would surely go down history;  
Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel, Jack, Hayley, Klaus, Freya, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard and Rowena.

Gabriel.. being Gabriel laughed as they entered and said: "It's like the start of a bad joke..."

Balthazar's eyes met Castiel's, who stood up. But Klaus beat him to it.

Clearly, Klaus thought that one of these 'intruders' were Lucifer and attacked...

"NOOO" Shouted Dean to Klaus

Gabriel had swotted Klaus's advance away and chuckled "Why thank you Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes at him and turned to Klaus "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, we were expecting more back up, these are Arc Angels... I wouldn't say 'good ones' but on our side at least"

Gabriel gave Dean a look like an innocent child and laughed.

Castiel moved through The Original's and found Balthazar, he looked into his eyes full of sheepish regret "I'm sorry Balthazar, I won't make an excuse, I just wanted you to know. I do truly regret my actions against you"

Gabriel was grinning from behind Castiel so he couldn't see, but Balthazar had seen and given him the slightest of glances.

"You killed me Castiel," Said Balthazar sternly. Suddenly everyone was listening, especially Gabe and Dean.

"I know brother, I was a fool. I have many regrets, but that is my greatest of all" Said Castiel

Balthazar pressed his lips together and then burst out laughing "I can't, I just can't" He said looking towards Gabe, the atmosphere relaxed but everyone was still listening confused.

"Brother?" Said Castiel the most confused of everyone

"Oh Balty that was shameful" Chuckled Gabe from behind Castiel "You didn't even last two minutes"

Balthazar pulled Castiel into a surprise hug and said to him "Castiel you muppet. Don't ever kill me again"

Cas smiled at him as he was released "You're not mad?"

"I was until I was brought back and Dad filled me on just how far off the page that little trip to the soul's buffet took you. You stupid fool" Said, Balthazar,

 

******************

Everyone stayed at the manor that night the two witches standing above the rest and leading them through the plan they had come up with...

"So, as I understand it," Said Balthazar "You need to channel three immortals - vampire or angel, to have the power to transfer this Hollow to Lucifer? And then as you destroy the Hollow, that will destroy Lucifer?"

"Precisely," Said Rowena looking Balthazar up and down

"Alright," Said Dean "Stop eye fucking the angel. We got work to do"

A few people sniggered, including Klaus. Who couldn't stop himself before saying "You're one to talk"

Castiel who had managed to keep Dean and Klaus apart for the last few days they had been staying there, shot Dean a look.

Sam unaware of Dean and Klaus's night together laughed too "Yeah Dean you can't say anything about people eye fucking angels"

Gabriel and Balthazar looked from Dean to Castiel, both of their faces were burning red. Rowena's neck suddenly seemed to extend from her body like giraffes as she looked at the two now beet red faces of Dean and Castiel and a brilliant white smile cracked on her face "Oh my goodness... You don't mean to say that you two - did it?" She laughed as though this was the best news she had ever heard in her entire life.

Klaus made a noise behind her and she turned to him, still laughing

Very calmly Klaus said, "Shouldn't we get back to its love?"

Rowena, however, had noted that he was to calm like he hadn't heard what she had just discovered "Of course, of course. I'm sorry I just can't believe it, I mean me and my son had a bet and I never thought he'd be right... HA! Ah well at least I don't have to pay him now, I'll just help kill that son of bitch Lucifer and we'll call it even"

"Rowena," Said Klaus again "The Hollow..."

Rowena looked at him "Why don't you find this news fun?"

Klaus realized he'd played it to cool, in trying to get the focus off Dean and Cas to save Dean the embarrassment he no doubt was feeling now, he'd brought the focus on to himself.

"I just want to get things started so we are prepared" Said Klaus, glancing at Dean, it was only for a second but Rowena had seen it

"Nooooo. No, No, No.. YOU and... Oh my god" Rowena was practically jumping with glee now... "A Winchester - A Hunter - and Klaus Mikaelson.."

Sam and Jack were looking at Rowena with such shock on there face, that Dean felt his own head was going to burst into flame at any moment. Castiel, however, was no longer looking sheepish, he looked annoyed. Freya, Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel were all looking at Klaus as though he was mad.

Rebekah broke the silence "A bloody hunter Nik? Working with them is one thing... But this.."

Klaus snapped at her before he could stop himself "I didn't know he was a hunter when... then"

"Well this is all very fascinating," Said Elijah calmly "But we do have work to be getting on with, maybe we can stow the kiss and tells for when the devil is dead and the Hollow is gone"

Everyone listened to Elijah, he had the sort of tone that commanded authority.

Rowena continued with Freya to prepare the spell for transferring the hollow but still could be heard giggling to herself every so often. Cas had stormed off to the room he had been given when they arrived. Dean followed him. Sam and Jack stayed sat with the originals wanting to see the spell work.

Rowena and Freya had decided to transfer a quarter of the hollow from two of the originals, in two the two others. So two of them would be free from it completely and the other two would have a half each.

"It just makes it easier later on," Said Freya to her siblings "Rather than trying to hold off the Devil and do the transfer spell four times, we will only have to do it twice. We can't put it all in one of you though as it would likely take control of you"

They had all agreed that Kol and Rebekah would give their quarters of the Hollow to Elijah and Klaus who would more likely to resist the pull of the Hollow as it tried to regain control.

Balthazar, Gabriel, and Marcel all held hands and linked up to Rowena so she could channel them to move Kols quarter of The Hollow into Elijah. Then the spell was repeated by Freya on Rebekah, passing her quarter on to Klaus. As soon as it was completed Balthazar and Gabriel disappeared. Freya looked around confused...

"I didn't do that?" She asked worried "Did I?"

**************

Across the street, a man with black eyes had been watching from his balcony.

He turned around ready to go and report what he had witnessed to Lucifer and Michael and walked straight into the outstretched hands of Gabriel and Balthazar, who grinned at each other before turning to look at him.

"Lucifer's little spy, no doubt?" Smiled Balthazar


	19. Divide and Conquer

Balthazar and Gabriel had reappeared holding the arms of the demon before anyone had had the chance to respond to Freya's question. She looked relieved.

"Who the bloody hell is this now?" Asked Rebekah as everyone had stood quickly at the sight of this new man's appearance

"This would be Lucifer's little spy, which would mean he is already back and probably knows where we all are" Said Gabriel

Sam looked at Jack, whose eyes were wide "You ok?"

"I'm fine Sam, really. We knew he would be back" Said Jack looking at the demon with disgust "You should go and get Cas and Dean back"

Sam nodded and went to get Dean and Cas.

Klaus looked at the demon "Have you told Lucifer where we are?"

The demon looked at him and grinned "You might be a scary vampire to your friends, but you don't scare me, beast"

Gabriel looked at Klaus and smiled "You know, I'd be happy to give you some pointers on demon torture"

Klaus surprised at Gabriel's offer but impressed at the same time smiled "You know, I was just thinking that I believe it is time I was educated. Lead on"

Gabriel grinned to Balthazar as he realized the demons other arm and he and Klaus took the demon to a small room in the manor and Gabriel showed Klaus all the tricks to getting information out of stubborn demons

********************

 

Sam had reached the room where Dean and Castiel had retreated to, to hear raised voices coming from inside, he paused only for moment hearing Deans voice saying

"I know it isn't easy staying in his house Cas, but I love you. Not him"

Sam didn't want to eavesdrop on his brother and his friend and knocked loudly

"Dean, Cas"

"Not a good time Sam" Called Dean

"You need to come out here" Replied Sam, the door opened and Sam saw Castiel sulking sat on the bed and looked into his brothers face which was full of annoyance

"Well? What?" Said Dean

"Lucifer is back. He's had a demon spying on us and Gabriel and Balthazar have just caught him" Said, Sam

"Right" Said Dean turning to Cas who had stood up "We're coming"

They followed Sam back down to the open courtyard and were informed that Klaus and Gabriel were interrogating him in another room. They waited.

 

********************

Another ten minutes passed before Klaus and Gabriel reemerged. Klaus was looking at Balthazar as he walked past and said "Your brother is an artist"

Balthazar looked at Gabe and grinned "Yes he can be very inventive when it comes to demon torture" Gabriel looked very pleased with himself before turning to the whole group

"So Lucifer knows where Jack is. He knows he is with the Winchesters and Castiel and you" He added looking at Rowena "He doesn't know about the rest of us, but that's not all. It seems Lucifer has a new partner in crime... Michael"

"Michael??" Said Dean and Balthazar at the same time

"As in The Michael?" Continued Dean

"Yes," Said Gabriel "It seems he got back and sprung him from the cage and now they are working together"

Sam looked up suddenly "What about our mum?" Dean watching Gabriel closely

"As far as that demon knows Lucifer went down to the cage with a woman and came back up with Michael..."

Sams faced creased as he turned to Dean "She's in the cage!"

Dean looked furious and as though he was about to walk out and storm hell right then and there, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to face Castiel

"We can't go now Dean, We need to stick together. All of us" He said giving a half glance to Klaus "With Michael being back we will need to face them both, we will need all of us to do that"

"He is right," Said Balthazar turning to Rowena "Assuming the plan will still work with The Hollow being split into the two of them and not just Lucifer?"

"Oh, it'll work" Said Rowena "In fact, this is probably better. They will each be fighting to keep control of themselves from the Hollow and then fighting us too. This could actually help our chance's"

"We need to work out who's going to fight Lucifer and who is going to fight Michael now" Said Freya. "We" She added pointing to herself and Rowena "need to both do the spell and each of us will need three immortals to channel"

 

After a lengthy debate, the two teams were finally decided... Sam, Jack, Cas, Elijah, Kol, Freya, and Hayley would take on Lucifer. Leaving Dean, Klaus, Balthazar, Rebekah, Marcel, Gabriel and Rowena to face Michael.


	20. Holy Michael, The Arc Angel

The demon had told Klaus and Gabriel that Lucifer had wanted a report on who exactly had been there as he and Michael were coming that afternoon. He said he'd heard Lucifer tell Michael that he wanted to get Jack, over anything else. And that Lucifer had asked Michael to split up the dream team by causing some mayhem in New Orleans. 

*******************

The team's chosen and the potions ready, both witches ready to perform the difficult magic again. Hayley had suggested they leave the Manor.

"We know this city, we need to pick someone that gives us the advantages" She said "Also I don't want Hope to return here and find her home in ruins"

Dean had pulled Castiel aside before they left "Cass. You can't leave me to face Lucifer and us having just fought" Said Dean thinking of Castiel the last time he had faced Lucifer and him dying 

Castiel looked at Dean and said softly "He can't stab me in the back this time Dean, we are so much better prepared, look at all the help we have. If we are ever going to truly beat Lucifer, it's going to be today" He pulled Deans face towards his own with his soft hands and kissed him "I love you Dean Winchester. Even if I die, at least this time I can go with no regrets"

Dean looked at him sadly "I love you too Cass, Kick his ass!"

The group that was taking on Lucifer headed out to the Bayou where Hayley had stayed with Jackson for a while. There were no wolves living there now. Limiting the collateral damage that Lucifer could inflict. They knew Lucifer would go for this group, as Jack was with them.

 

********************

Rebekah, Marcel, Rowena, Dean, Klaus, Gabriel and Balthazar had headed to the river side, after all having a drink to toast themselves and wish each other luck. They were relying on Michael's desire to get back at Dean for not being his vessel, and if not that they were hoping that Gabriel and Balthazar being with them would lure him in. Rowena started to set up her potion and spells. Reading and rereading them, she had agreed to do the spell for Michael not wanting to face Lucifer again. 

They all watched Rowena, when suddenly a brilliant shock of white flashed through the sky above them, an angel was coming.. But which..

Klaus stood beside Dean and Marcel in front of Rebekah, Gabriel and Balthazar who were next to Rowena ready for her channel them. Another bolt of lightning flashed and hit the ground around twenty feet in front of them. Michael, knelt facing the ground, turned his head up to face them. Dean slightly taken aback when he realised Michael was still using his half brother Adams body as a vessel. Michael rose to his feet. And stared at his rivals. He looked at Dean, then Gabriel and Balthazar.

"You know" He said "I can understand Dean's reluctance to being my vessel. Not wanting in part to kill his own brother. But you two.." He looked at Gabriel and Balthazar "You two abandoned your brother. Me. When I needed you. Balthazar you stole the weapons that would have allowed me to defeat Lucifer. And you Gabriel ran away from home like scared little school boy" He glared at his brothers "And then.. of all the people to free me from my prison, Lucifer saves me. Lucifer shows me kindness. You will pay" Said Michael 

"Do it now" Said Balthazar to Rowena who didn't need telling twice and started chanting the spell whist holding his and Rebekah's hands, Gabriel holding Balthazar's and being linked through him. As Dean, Marcel and Klaus - all armed with angel blades charged Michael.. 

Momentarily surprised by Klaus's and Marcel's strength and speed, Michael had been cut across the torso with an angel blade, a bright white line appearing and then beginning to fade again. Angrily he shouted to his brothers "And now you have aligned yourself with these blood drinking beasts!" He fought Klaus, Dean and Marcel at the same time, as one fell another had got back on their feet and charged at him again. 

They fought hard and dirty as Rowena finally called out to Klaus "You must touch him now" Michael who had been distracted by the witches shout grunted angrily as Klaus grabbed his wrist. Klaus's chest shone white and the Hollow that had resided within him floated to Michael and entered him through his chest. Michael fell to his knee again as he absorbed the Hollow and fought to stay in control of his mind. As he regained his awareness, he stood up ejecting a blast wave of force that sent Klaus, Marcel and Dean flying backwards. Marcel got up and charged again at Michael as Rowena now worked the new spell to destroy the Hollow. Klaus looked around to see where Dean had fallen... Dean wasn't completely on the ground though. Klaus's eye's found him half suspended having been flung backwards and on to a lead pipe that had been sticking up out of the ground. Klaus could smell the blood rising up in Dean's throat before it had even started trickling out the corners of his mouth. 

Klaus now fuelled by anger and rage charged at Michael just as Rowena was finishing her spell. Again she called out to him "Now"  
Klaus ran towards Michael lifting and pointing his angel blade as he jumped through air landing directly on target and driving the blade through Michael's heart as Rowena screamed out the last line of the spell. And then Klaus fell to the floor, Michael had burst into dust. A bright blue light creating a mini explosion in the air as that half of the Hollow died and burnt out. 

Klaus, Marcel, Rebekah, Rowena, Gabriel and Balthazar all turned to where Dean's body hung suspended still on the piping. Klaus walked over to him, stopping only to turn to Gabriel and Balthazar. "You should go and see if the others need help" The two angels nodded and disappeared. Rowena, Rebekah and Marcel followed Klaus in silence as he carried the body of Dean Winchester back to The Manor..


	21. Rage Against The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second team take on Lucifer

Castiel, Jack, Sam, Elijah, Kol, Freya, and Hayley were waiting for Lucifer out in the Bayou. Freya would channel Kol, Hayley, and Jack. Leaving Castiel, Elijah, and Sam to take on Lucifer.  
Elijah seemed relatively calm, but Sam and Castiel seemed slightly nervous.

Cass and Sam both glanced to Jack to check he was ok as thunder sounded above them, and then a flash of lightning forked the ground and sparks erupted from where it had hit. There now a few feet away from them stood Lucifer, whose eyes fixed on Jack as soon as he appeared.

Ignoring the other Lucifer spoke directly to his son "Jack. You have had your head filled with story's, you have joined these people under the illusion that I mean you harm? I don't son. I want you to come with me, rule heaven by my side. Destroy those that stand in our way, and spend some quality time with your old Dad" Smiled Lucifer

"I don't think you want to hurt me, the only story's I know are the ones I saw in other peoples minds. Castiel's, my mothers. I have no desire to rule anything, I just want to be.." Said Jack unfazed by Lucifer's words.

"You are my son. Your place is with me" Said Lucifer voice dangerously low  

Sam looked at Freya, who nodded and gripped the hands of Hayley and Kol, Jack holding Hayley's other hand to link him

"I belong with people who care about me, rather than wanting to wield me like a sword. I deserve to be free, of you!" Jack let go of Hayley's hand to raise both his own towards Lucifer. An invisible force knocking the wind out of him, he staggered backward trying to keep on his feet.

As he looked up his red eyes bore down on to Sam and Castiel "YOU did this. You turned my son against me"

Sam looked at him, glaring "Your actions did that. He saw it all himself. You have no one to blame but yourself"

Lucifer focused completely on Sam now, raised his hand and Sam fell to the ground spluttering and clutching his neck. Castiel dropped beside Sam trying to help him but he could do nothing.

"Castiel" Shouted Jack "Swap places with me" Castiel ran and took Hayleys now free hand and Freya began the transfer spell. Jack skidded to Sams side, who was now bright red in the face from Lucifer's force grip. Jack touched Sam's head with one finger and Sam started coughing and taking in deep gulps of air. Jack rounded on Lucifer, stood next to Elijah who nodded to him. Elijah charged with his angel blade and Jack used his powers to hold Lucifer as still as possible so he couldn't attack or block Elijah, who was now stabbing Lucifer with the angel blade. Lucifer's eyes seemed to burn redder still as he cried out. He broke himself free of Jack's force grip, Jack momentarily weakened from holding him so long stumbled a little before regaining his composure. As Sam got to his feet again too, further behind them.

Meanwhile, Freya was still working her spell, she called out to Elijah just as Jack had got his balance back "Elijah now" Jack used his force to hold Lucifer again, Elijah sprang to grab hold of Lucifer's arm. But as he held on the redness in Lucifer's eyes seemed to leak into his face, his entire body was heating up. Sam watched as Lucifer literally set himself on fire with rage. Elijah clearly in pain held on, refusing to be beaten when the safty of his family relied on his just holding on a while longer now. Jack had also begun to heat up, he looked at Sam horrified.

"This isn't me?" He said

"Jack, it must be your force on him, let go and it will break the connection!" Said Sam

"I can't do that Sam. The Hollow isn't inside him yet"

Freya was still chanting her spell aware that the fire that had started at Lucifer's chest was heading slowly down his arm towards Elijah's hand. Elijah had a furious look of determination on his face, then relief as his chest began to glow. Lucifer, who was so surprised his fire of rage went out, was looking at the blue glowing light now floating towards his own chest where the fire had burnt. The Hollow entered Lucifer and he dropped to his knee's as Michael had done, fighting to remain in control. The Hollow seemed to whisper to him, with promises of power. Lucifer stood up again, looking around at the team around him. One eye burning red, the other shinning bright blue. He had accepted the Hollow and its power.

"Oh shit," Said Freya looking into his eyes, none of them had expected either Angel to allow themselves to be possessed by the Hollow. But Lucifer seemed to have found a way to share his body with it. He wasn't in complete control. But now they were sharing their strengths rather than fighting each other. The Hollow and Lucifer as One. Lucifer stood then, moved his neck around in a circular motion until there was a crack.

"Ah, much better" He looked at Elijah "I don't know exactly what that was that you just put inside me... But I love it" He grinned a wicked smile

Kol looked at Freya "Keep going, do the spell!"

As Freya started the new spell to destroy the Hollow, Lucifer tilted his head suddenly, the blue-eyed side of his face seemed to be listening to something happening far away. And then widened in shock. Lucifer buckled and fell to the ground, Elijah seizing the chance to stab at him again with the angel blade. As he did sparks began to fly from Lucifer, it seemed that his fire and the blue light of the hollow created lightning when combined. Still on his knees as though suffering some unseen injury, increasingly large sparks were flying from Lucifer. Jack had to wave his arm and force push, Sam back to a safe distance and he and Elijah took several steps back themselves.

Suddenly Balthazar and Gabriel popped up out of nowhere, seeing Lucifer on the ground they joined Jack and used their combined force to hold him down as Freya hurried to complete the spell.

Lucifer's face looked up suddenly once again. This time looking at Jack with sadness for a moment as Freya exhausted finally finished her spell and Lucifer burst in to dust, one last flash of blue lightning marking the ground where he had kneeled.

Castiel looked at Balthazar and Gabriel about to thank them for turning up in time to help them, but as they turned to look at him, they weren't smiling over the victory, they weren't happy or relieved that it was finally over. They looked at him with such pity in there eyes.

He froze, more scared by their expressions now than he had been facing Lucifer again.

"No" He said quietly before vanishing


	22. When There Is No Place Left To Run

Rebekah, Marcel, and Rowena were all in the courtyard of The Manor. Drinking strong whiskey. Klaus was with Dean's body that he had laid out on his bed.

"Still beautiful. Even in death" He muttered looking over Dean's face as he wiped away the blood that had dribbled out of his mouth and down his neck.

Back in the courtyard, Castiel had appeared suddenly "Where is Dean?" He demanded, looking around and growing more panicked that he couldn't see him. Marcel pointed to Castiel's own room but didn't speak.

Castiel suddenly appeared in the room beside Klaus and his eyes fell on Dean's lifeless body on the bed.

He stared, eyes seeming to glaze over for a moment, lips parting and shaking, a sick feeling rising in his stomach and the feeling of all the blood draining from him all at once as he looked into the dead face of Dean Winchester. Finally, he croaked "Noo" His voice was so small, so defeated. And then like the flick of a switch he began to boil with rage "NOOOOO"

Klaus stepped back giving him room to vent but saying nothing.

"NO, you cannot be dead. DEAN? DEAN???" Suddenly Sam and Jack ran in. Sams hands gripping his own face as he saw his brother laid out motionless on the bed.

"Dean?" He breathed looking towards Klaus "What happened?"

"Michael let out some kind of force of power, we, myself, Marcel and Dean were thrown backward. Dean landed on a pipe sticking up from the ground" Said Klaus calmly

Castiel looked at him "Why are you so bloody calm?!" He demanded full of rage towards the vampire

Klaus looked him dead on in the eyes "Castiel, it will be ok"

Castiel's face screwed up in fury "Dean is DEAD. It is not ok!"

Jack and Sam had both leaned against the wall and allowed themselves to sink down it to the floor, Sam's face had still been buried in his hands, but now he looked up at Klaus...

"My brother is dead, how is that ok?" 

***********************

THREE HOURS EARLIER

 

Klaus had proposed that they toast to there mission before leaving to face Michael at the riverside.

"Would you help me fetch the wine, Dean?" He asked, Castiel had already left so Dean feeling guilty for having ignored Klaus agreed to help him

"I'm sorry about how I have behaved" Said Dean "It really isn't anything to do with you, Its just Cass is a little sensitive about what happened between us"

"I understand completely Dean" Said Klaus picking out two old bottles of red wine "You don't need to explain that to me. But there is something I want to ask you"

"Yeah?" Asked Dean

"Do you think we will win today?" Asked Klaus

"Well I mean the spells need to work, but the plan is good. If we can pull the magic off, then yeah I see no reason we can't win. We've never had a team or plan like this when its come to Lucifer before" Said Dean adding "Why'd you ask?"

"Well I have a daughter and now we are about to go marching off to battle an arc angel it occurs to me, what would happen to her if we didn't come back. I just wanted to hear that we could win" Said Klaus uncorking one of the bottles of wine and starting to pour it into several glasses

"I know what you mean. I just got Cas back, to lose him again now.. or Sam" He said thinking "I'd never see either of them again"

Klaus looked at him "What do you mean?"

Dean looked up at him "Sam and I were told by a reaper, the next time we die, we won't go to heaven or hell, we'll get thrown out into the void, the nothing.." Said Dean looking pale

"And yet you are still about to face The Hollow and a rogue Arc Angel?" Asked Klaus in awe

"What's right, is right," Said Dean picking up two of the glasses and walking back in two the other room to hand them out. When he returned Klaus was sucking his thumb, he handed Dean his drink with his other hand whilst lowering the one from his mouth quickly to his side. Dean took the glass, held it up in front of Klaus and said "To what is right" Klaus watching as Dean picked up his own drink, they toasted and drank.

 

**********************

"Yes he is dead, but when has death ever stopped any of us before?" Said Klaus

Castiel, Sam, and Jack all stared at him.

Klaus continued "Dean will be perfectly alright, better than. When he wakes"

"What did you do?" Asked Castiel

"I gave Dean some of my blood earlier this evening," Said Klaus still calm

"You did what?" Said Sam standing up

"Remember all of you, how you felt just moments ago. When you thought he was truly lost.. and tell me a world with no Dean Winchester would be better than a world with a vampire Dean Winchester. I can compel him to never take a human life from feeding to much and to never flip his humanity switch, show him how to store blood bags. He will be the best hunter the world has ever seen, with extra strength and speed. He will be able to get confessions from people with compulsion, he will have the power to heal people with his blood, he will be able to hear things happening all around him. He will be a 'supernatural' hunter. Also, he will live, provided no one stakes him or rips his heart out, forever. If he wakes up and doesn't want this, that will be his choice, if he doesn't feed, he will die. But the point is... At least he has a choice" Klaus finished

Sam and Jack looked at him stunned.

Castiel looked from Sam's face to Klaus's "He should make that decision for himself, you should stay with him and explain to him as you have to us, what his options are when he wakes. Without us here to sway his decision" He said calmly


	23. My Immortal

Castiel, Sam, and Jack left the room where Dean's body was and went back out into the courtyard to wait. Klaus staying behind to watch over Dean.

 

*******************

Gabriel and Balthazar had waited to see if Castiel was ok before leaving to go and see if Mary Winchester was alive in the cage.

Kol had said his goodbyes and left to return to Divina.

Rebekah and Marcel were waiting with Elijah and Hayley for Hope to return with Vincent.  

Freya and Rowena were both in beds in the manor, resting. The spells had taken a lot out of them.

Jack and Sam were sat on a bench in the courtyard neither of them speaking.

 

******************

 

Dean's eyes flickered as he came to.

Klaus looked over at him from the chair where he sat. "Dean?" He asked quietly

Dean opened his eyes, hands clutching at the spot where the pipe had impaled him. There was no mark there now. He sat up, his eyes burning from a lamp on a near by table.

Klaus seeing Dean's pained glance at it turned the light off. "How do you feel Dean?"

"Alright," Said Dean "Did Cas heal me?"

"No Dean," Said Klaus

"Then Gab or Balthazar?"

"No Dean"

"How am I healed then?" Asked Dean looking puzzled at Klaus

"Dean, you died" Said Klaus watching his reaction

"I what?" Asked Dean "No...But.... how?"

"This evening I put a few drops of my own blood into your wine. You died and now if you wish to live, you must drink this" Said Klaus holding up a blood bag

"Wait, No.. What?" Stuttered Dean in shock as he looked at the thick red liquid being offered to him

"Let me explain everything to you..." Said Klaus softly as Dean listened

 

*********************

Back in hell Gabriel and Balthazar had found Mary's body in the cage, she had died. The angels looked at each other. They each took hold of one of Mary's hands and vanished. Reappearing in Heaven moments later. They opened a bright white door. As Mary's body was held over the threshold, her eyes opened and the white door slowly closed behind her.

She walked forward a few steps and began to recognize her house, she was in her bedroom. She ran out of her bedroom and halfway down the stairs before freezing in her tracks.

"John?" She almost whispered tears beginning to fill her eyes

John Winchester looked around at her, smiling sadly "Mary.. you're here?"

She ran down the remaining steps, as he moved to the bottom of them and caught her as she jumped into his arms...

They embraced each other with such heart felt joy and love.

"You're really here," Said John again looking at his beautiful wife

"I am. And I have missed you.. so much!"

"And our boys?" Asked John

"Heroes," Said Mary sweetly kissing him

 

*******************

Klaus has gotten up and walked out into the courtyard. He looked at Castiel, his face giving nothing away as he spoke...

"Dean is awake, and asking for you"

Castiel took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom where Dean was sat up in bed waiting for him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Castiel stiffly

"Oh much better now," Said Dean looking at him and holding up an empty blood bag

"We can try and find you a cure?" Said Castiel

Dean looked at Castiel and grinned "Don't you think, me and you, together, _forever_ sounds better?"

Castiel looked back at Dean, smiling "You really want that?" He asks and Dean nods "I love you, Dean Winchester"

Dean got up out of bed and embraced Castiel and said "Of course I do, forever with you... My angel" while kissing his forehead

Castiel took Dean's face in his hands "My Immortal"

 

********************

 

Klaus heard a car door slam and small feet running through the archway.. he turned around. His breath catching in his throat, his eyes glazing over with a tear, he smiled...

"Hope"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave me a comment if you did. x


End file.
